


eight letters, three words

by mixtapestar



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's thoughts as Blaine says 'I love you' for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight letters, three words

**Author's Note:**

> I found this mostly-finished character study in my backlog of fic. Never too late, right? Set at the end of S2.

Kurt is on cloud nine after coming home from New York. He got to see New York City without any chaperones to slow him down. He got to sing a duet from Wicked _on the stage of Wicked_. And now after all that, when he’s just glad to be home, his boyfriend says 'I love you.'

Kurt has fantasised about this moment for a while, even before Blaine. Saying "I love you" for the first time, having it said back. He had never known if he’d be the first one to say it or not. He mostly figured, before Blaine, that he'd be first. Now, with Blaine, he'd at least considered Blaine saying it to him here and there, but figured it was a way off.

He imagined, maybe, maybe it would happen over the summer. They'd have a lot more time together with school out, and Kurt imagined going swimming together, or lounging inside with the air conditioning, or going out on occasion, and somewhere along the line he'd say it, and Blaine would say it back. He didn't consider the possibility any earlier than that. They should probably be together around 6 months just to be safe. The last thing Kurt had wanted was to make Blaine uncomfortable by saying it too soon.

But here they are. Sitting in the Lima Bean.

Kurt is just recounting the story of Nationals. He remembers it fondly, trying to give Blaine all the details so he appreciates the best moments. When Blaine wonders why he isn’t sad about losing, Kurt has an ‘oh’ moment, because he's not been too hung up on the fact. He spent most of his time during the drama of Finn and Rachel’s snafu (and the silent plane ride home) thinking of how he was going to package this and tell it to Blaine. He'd been excited to pass on the story. And he _was_ happy - he is.

And then Blaine says it. Everything else immediately shuts down. Kurt forgets what they were talking about. His world is completely centered on Blaine. Did he really just say it? Is it possible Kurt misheard it? _I love you._ He hadn't been expecting it, so he couldn't have made it up. Blaine's face looks so matter-of-fact, his smile so genuine. God, he really had said it, and Kurt suddenly realizes he has yet to say something back.

"I love you too." Blaine smiles back, confident and just so _happy_ , and Kurt starts contemplating the repercussions of kissing him in this coffee shop.

And then Sam and Mercedes interrupt them.

The moment they walk away, Blaine starts going on about his audition. At _Six Flags_. Normally Kurt is inclined to think theme parks are gross and unsafe, but Blaine’s enthusiasm is kind of the most endearing thing he can think of right now.

"What?" Blaine asks suddenly, a smile spreading on his face.

Kurt catches himself biting his lip and stops immediately. "Nothing. Go on."

Blaine shoots him a look that says he doesn't believe 'nothing' for a second and goes on to describe his most likely audition piece: a mashup, of course.

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry," Kurt says, shaking his head. He'd just caught himself right before Blaine spoke up, but he can't take his eyes off him. "I just-- I love you so much."

Blaine's smile is at full wattage now. "Wanna go make out in the car?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt says, already standing up to throw away his coffee.

THE END


End file.
